crossing borders
by phwee yami hobo
Summary: rated for voilence and lemon (chapter two) Seto is a vampire Jou is a werewolf, they don't get along-what more is there too say YAOI and some lots of SJ RB (minor)


THIS IS FOR SAKURACHAN'S SETO/JOU CHALLENGE!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own it, nope not this girl.  
  
Warning: future lemon (next chapter), violence, death, and Redragon's hopefully not too bad grammar  
  
Note: this was done four days ago but my Internet connection fried so now here it is! And it was not based off of 'underworld **growl** I watched the movie AFTER I wrote this **pouts**  
  
**Start story  
  
The chickens were sound asleep; it was peaceful on the little farm on the edge of the woods. The creature that leaped gracefully over the fence awaked not even the dog. He landed softly on the ground, clothes barely moving in the still night air. Eyes scanned the area casually, nostrils flaring slightly when he breathed in the scent of the farm. The smell of live creatures sent a shiver down his spine and he followed the scent to an area where the chickens rested quietly. Pausing to wonder briefly if the chickens were dreaming he reached out and grabbed one holding it close he bolted. The fowl let out a shrill cry, awoken suddenly and most likely quite afraid, alerting others to his presence. Vaulting back over the fence easily, as if were a few feet high, not the ten it was. The dog's barks sounded behind him gathering attention, following his path into the forest, stolen meal clutched in his arms.  
  
Panting- it was a habit he had yet to break in over ten years- hard from the long run he leaned against the tree. Looking annoyed down at the still shrilly crying frightened bird, the noise was almost to much for his hyper sensitive ears. Grinning wickedly he lifted the struggling bird to his mouth and bit down hard, sharp teeth pierced feathers and skin. He applied more pressure, the bird let out a shriek as it gave one last feeble struggle for life. It was no use, there was no escape the claws of a hungry animal, the mouth tightened, the warm blood seeped into his mouth tickling his taste buds, a gurgling noise was all that was heard as Jou severed the main vein and let the blood fill his mouth and smear around his face. At least it was not shrieking anymore, he grinned wildly. He moved the limp animal from one hand to the other, it head lolling at an unnatural angle. His face was disgusted for the briefest of moments he did not really like the taste of chicken but he needed something quick and easy. He liked something that he could hunt, something that would put up a fight something he could play with a bit, struggle in his mouth when he clamped his teeth around it. This had been easy prey far to easy, despite his dislike he lifted the feathery body to his mouth, where he had bitten before and lapped at the blood, tongue flicking out to taste warm blood. It did not have the same flavor as human blood or the same spice of werewolf blood, and it was far from the sweet taste of vampiric blood. Jou tipped his head back and lifted the bird above him letting the crimson liquid fall from the bird to his mouth, trailing down his chin and neck as well. When the flow of blood had stopped he bit into the fowl savagely tearing off a chunk with razor sharp teeth. He swallowed the meat it tasted not to bad, he liked the chicken meat just not the pure blood, and it was the part of him that was still faintly werewolf that allowed him to eat meat.  
  
He threw away the half-eaten corpse; it always lifted his spirits when he had a full stomach. It would have been better if he had gotten the human farmer but he did not want to risk his life right now, he had gotten news that had put an end to his attempts to kill himself. Now he was on his way to investigate the news. Blood lust and hunger seated for now he continued to his walk through the forest. He shifted, form melting away, dripping to the floor, puddleing around him, hot wax melting and being reshaped. In the place of the vampire now stood a wolf, golden brown fur that stood out from the darkness of the forest, catching light and shimmering from time to time. He continued on loping through the woods at a leisurely pace.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou was in the club, it was known for being inhabited by vampires and any human that entered was either attempting suicide or just plain dumb. He sat on the bar stool in the out skirts of the center of the club, waiting, tight leather skirt riding up showing wide expanses of pale flesh. He knitted his brows together, eyes scanning over the letter in his hand; it was the one that his mate had sent him earlier. It explained many things about what was going on the in vampire capital city right now. The big buzz was what was going to happen to the son of the vampire lord that had broken the greatest vampire rule. He had attempted to elope with a werewolf pup, the werewolf had been killed and him imprisoned. It also said that he would be here to meet him soon, Ryou smiled sharp teeth gleaming in the slowly flashing lights. Strong arms wrapped around him from behind.  
  
"Waiting long?" the deep voice purred in his ear, sending delightful shivers up his spine.  
  
"Not to long" Ryou answered, moving his head to the side so the other vampire could see the column of white throat. Warm tongue lapped at the pale skin, sending bolts of pleasure to the owner.  
  
"Good" Bakura continued to lap away at his lover's neck, he hadn't seen him for a long time, far to long.  
  
"Shall we go?" Ryou turned and pushed Bakura away softly, "we have a lot of catching up to do" Ryou gave Bakura a sensual smile.  
  
"Yes we do," Bakura took Ryou's hand and led him out of the club, though the people into the clear night air. It was a beautiful night tonight, there was not a cloud in the sky and the stars twinkled brightly. It was a night like tonight that one could forget that the three main populations in the world were constantly at war with each other. The vampires that hunted both the werewolves and the humans, holding a special grudge against the only the werewolves. Humans hated both of them, being the common prey; they had ways of defending themselves though. Werewolves like animals and humans as food, not entirely fond of the vampires themselves.  
  
"So tell me more about Kaiba, will he be killed?" Ryou leaned against his lover, not being in the capital he loved to keep up with what was going down in the big city, "this is pretty big?"  
  
"Yeah" Bakura hugged the pale vampire closer, this story had reminded him of Ryou when he first heard it. "You know the Kaibas right?" at Ryou's affirmative nod he continued, "Lord Kaiba stole two children away from the humans, he trained them both as his heirs. Unknown to anyone he put them through testing to see which one would make a better heir. The smallest failed the test and was put up for sacrifice to the blood god Miavi. They must have been close or something, because right after that the older one ran away, he found a young werewolf; must have fell in love somehow- maybe he just wanted to break the rules. They tried to elope but were caught, the werewolf was killed, I heard and Seto has been kept prisoner at the capital city since then. The big thing right now is that they have finally decided to kill him." Bakura smiled down at huge saddened eyes.  
  
"That is so sweet," Ryou gushed, he loved those sappy romantic tales; a happier ending would have been better.  
  
A figure kneeled in the darkness; he had heard a bit of the conversation from afar and crept closer. Now he leaned against a wall, eyes shut tight trying to block the images that were now flooding him. Pain filled his soul, what had been left of it. He clutched his fists so hard that long nails drew blood to mingle with the left over on his hands. Seto was alive- Seto was waiting for him.  
  
Ryou and Bakura were forced violently apart, Ryou falling a few feet away on his ass; Bakura was pressed against a wall. Strong hands at his throat not any hands clawed hands, long sharp claws digging into the tender flash of his neck painfully. He hissed, long teeth bared at his attacker.  
  
"Where is he?" Jou growled, face inches from Bakura's, face not human, but with traces of wolf and vampire, long canine's of a vampire, but the facial features of a wolf. The emotions flowed through him, forcing him to take on a more wolfish form.  
  
"Who?" Bakura said hissing, a flash of pain alerted him that his windpipe had just been crushed under the pressure of the hands. He would live, it hurt like hell but he would live. Ryou gasped and leaped to his feet ready to defend his lover if it needed to be done. Jou looked at Ryou briefly and it flashed back a moment, so long ago. It was night, the stars were shining bright the moon was full and bright. Two figures held Jou by the arms in his weak state there was nothing he could do about it. Seto was struggling fighting off the three vampires that held him, vainly, trying not to break desperate eyes contact with the younger werewolf. That man, that evil vile man stood watching it all passively. 'JOU!' The echo of Seto's frightened cry bounced through his head, reverberating off the inside of his skull waking him from his little reverie.  
  
"Seto" Jou growled; if he was going to continue strangling the vampire at this rate he was going to end up killing him soon.  
  
"Seto?" Bakura croaked out, trying to make his voice work, it was barely a faint whisper.  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou cried distressed  
  
"Stay back" Jou growled at the same time Bakura said that as loud as his voice would let him. Ryou chewed his lip but stayed put, eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Tell me where he is or I am going to kill you, then I will kill your lover boy" Jou growled lowly, flicking his eyes to the distressed younger vampire standing a little off from the scene.  
  
"He is being kept at the vampire capital city" Bakura said, relieved that the pressure on his throat dissipated a little.  
  
"Where," Jou said looking deep into the vampire's dark red eyes. His own he knew was not the same blood red that all vampires were but more of a yellow red colour, flecks of colour mixed together, it came from being a werewolf and a vampire.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened when he realization dawned on him, "y-you're. he is in the prison, second level down." Bakura coughed when his throat was released and he fell to the ground, hands gingerly touching the wound. Ryou ran right by Jou and kneeled by his lover, holding him. Jou nodded at them.  
  
"Thank you" he murmured and walked slowly away, his form blurring from humanoid and changing yet again to that of a golden brown wolf. He looked back at Ryou's wide eyes, holding Bakura who was already healing at a rapid rate.  
  
"A werewolf? He seemed more like a vampire to me, felt like one." Ryou looked at the retreating figure.  
  
"Both" Bakura muttered, it hurt to talk; the flesh of his throat was mending slowly. At Ryou's confused look he clarified, "remember the story I told you," nod, "well I guess the werewolf didn't die after all"  
  
"You mean?!" Ryou was shocked it seemed the most logical thing but, he smiled faintly.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I hope he finds him" Ryou grinned fondly at Bakura  
  
"Why, you want them to break the most ancient of traditions?"  
  
"They already have, he is a vampire now after all" Ryou smiled sunnily, "it would be so romantic if they got away with it this time and lived happily ever after"  
  
"After what he just did to me," Bakura muttered slightly miffed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jou's thoughts were swirling, mind spinning with the new information he just proved. Seto was alive, Seto was being held captive. Seto was alive, it warmed his heart slightly, Seto was alive. He set off at a run through the woods, after ten years of trying to kill himself he found something to live for again. His attempts at death had been thwarted each time by the fact that he had far to much power and could not be kill any conventional way. When Seto had changed him they neither of them had known what he would become, a hybrid that has not been recorded before, neither could have ever guessed at how powerful he would turn out to be. Now he had the chance to go and bring Seto- the beginning of his vampire life and the end of him pure werewolf life- back. Now he was a freak and owed it all to Seto, a mix of two races that hated each other yet he could not hold a grunge against the other boy. Love makes you do weird things and he had given his consent to be changed. And Seto was alive.  
  
That's it for now the second chapter will be up as soon as I get it done and checked over. 


End file.
